Tiempo de calidad II
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Naoto, Kallen, algo de Naoto x Luciano y recuerdos de Luciano x Kallen. No va a ser rápido porque él debe comprender y eso toma más que retorcer el cuello de nadie.


**Tiempo de calidad II**

El Lexus había sido un regalo de su padre cuando Naoto tenía su edad y supo por peleas que tuvo con su madre que al principio no quería aceptarlo. Era un lujo de valor inconmensurable, ellos llevaban una vida de clase media antes de la invasión. Naoto estuvo entre encajárselo de nuevo en el trasero a Lord Stadtfeld como le escuchó decir desde el otro cuarto cuando hablaba con Ohgi... y venderlo. No pudo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra porque cuando empezó la guerra, tuvo que tragarse todos sus caprichos y maltratos por el bien de Kallen, por no hablar de su madre. Además de que ese auto era uno de los últimos frutos de la empresa nacional antes de que cerraran todas de forma súbita o pasaran de mano a propietarios británicos que occidentalizaron al máximo los diseños.

Kallen entendía más de Knightmares que de automóviles, pero Ohgi le comentó que el Lexus era como Naoto: parecía extranjero pero llevaba la esencia japonesa en los caballos de fuerza. Y Kallen quiso pensar que también hablaba un poco de ella al elogiar a su hermano.

El Lexus tuvo una vida marginal en efecto como la de Naoto, pero menos guerrera, salvo que el hecho de transportarlos tras la caída de Lelouch pudiera contar. Llamaba demasiado la atención como para pasearlo por la miseria de los guetos y era extraño que incluso en esa tierra, un británico se inclinara por un modelo como ese, así que ni para fingir en la zona blanca servía, en especial teniendo en cuenta que lo manejaban terroristas con antecedentes penales como mínimo. Hasta donde Kallen sabía un tipo con un depósito clandestino aceptó guardárselo a Naoto por nada o por algo indecible y el enorme fantasma blanco desapareció de sus vidas tan súbitamente como hubo aparecido, a penas alzándoles las cejas un par de veces.

La burocracia del país era tan caótica por inexistente que conseguir los papeles para circular de nuevo con él no fue en apariencias, un problema y los transeúntes dieron más muestras de apreciar la buena conservación del automóvil que de extrañarse por el modelo. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Ni Kallen acababa de sobreponerse. No estaba segura de que ese nuevo país que tenían y que no era Japón pero casi, sin duda más que el Área 11, necesitara un gesto como el que Naoto le pidió que llevaran a cabo.

-Aunque me alegra que me llamaras.

-Ohgi se echó a perder. No hubiera entendido.

-Tampoco tengo una buena opinión de esto.

-Pero sabes que es pertinente. No es como si alguien como él pudiera adaptarse a un régimen pacífico. Sufriría. Si los monstruos pueden sufrir.

-Naoto...

Kallen dispuso las bolsas de plástico sobre la tierra.

-¿Va a ser rápido?

El que fuera llamado en su época con la resistencia "El samurai rojo", entre otros nombres igualmente honoríficos, sacudió la cabeza.

-Debe comprender y eso toma más que retorcer el cuello de nadie.

Fue a abrir el baúl del auto para sacar su carga. Humana. Hombre. Amordazado. Caucásico. Pelirrojo. Mucho más corpulento que Naoto y sin duda maldiciendo con una gama diversa de vocabulario pensado para el tema. Naoto prácticamente lo arrastró de vuelta hacia Kallen, cansinamente. Le brillaban los ojos, sin embargo, como carbones en las brasas. "Tú miras así cuando hablas en serio", dijo Ohgi una vez y Kallen se sintió arder en las mejillas, como si el susodicho combustible encendido se le hubiera bajado.

-¿Vas a hacer esto por mí?

El semblante de Naoto cambió, suavizándose. Apartó con alevosía un mechón de cabello empapado en sudor de su prisionero particular, revelando sus ojos llenos de desprecio, que enmascaraban un terror animal, aún no por completo resignado. Kallen se preguntó si el Lexus habría pasado casi toda su vida en el húmedo depósito oscuro donde estaban entonces y si Naoto lo habria visitado para parlmearle el capó como a ella el hombro, cuando fue decidido que viviera a regañadientes con Lord Stadtfeld.

-Bueno, no estuviste sola en esa celda. Es si hubiera dicho que me violaría a mí. Pero peor.

El pánico y la vergüenza inundaron a Kallen. No sabía hasta donde había averiguado Naoto.

-¿Gino te dijo eso?

Naoto se encogió de hombros con aire confidente. Hacían el mismo gesto al arrugar la nariz. Su madrastra lo llamaba, más que "cara de póquer", de _cupié_.

-¿Qué pasó con "Weinberg"?

Las mejillas de Kallen se encendieron como aquella vez con Ohgi. Por motivos diferentes. Al final si era como Tamaki había predicho en un arranque de locura propio de una síbila, bromeando, cuando ella insistió en unirse a Naoto siendo casi la misma niña abandonada a un apellido que despreciaba: el día menos pensado había conocido a un rubio idiota con dinero que le quitaría el orgullo. Solo en parte. La verdad era que Lelouch pisoteó todo lo que la constituía y que aunque Gino Weinberg resultaba a todas luces un ingenuo, la había levantado del suelo, uniendo los pedazos de mosaicos rotos, fundiéndola con su abrazo y volviendo a modelarla en Amazona como a Eva. No era Lelouch, pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo y hasta Naoto le dio el visto bueno, invitando a Gino unas copas y sin que este último desapareciera misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra, con un destino menos envidiable que el del Lexus. Similar al que tendría Luciano Bradley, sin duda alguna.

-No es tanto por la gente que mató y violó como por aquellos a los que va a seguir violando y matando. Porque así funciona y bien lo sabes.

Naoto dispuso las herramientas afiladas sobre un paño de algodón, encima del estuche de disección. El hombre amordazado se retorció atemorizado, pero al igual que en su último ataque en el campo de batalla, Kallen se mantuvo fría.

-¿Está anestesiado?

-¿Con qué punto?

-Ya veo. Aún me pregunto cómo fue que lo atrapaste.

-No eres la única en la familia a la que le queda bien un vestido de seda con volados y moños.

-¡Naoto!

Kallen tomó un bisturí para secundar a su hermano, que simplemente sacó la hoja del cuchillo automático. Ambos se inclinaron coordinados sobre el victimario que sería su víctima. Kallen se sorprendió pensando que para ser la primera actividad que realizaban juntos desde la Rebelión Negra, no estaba nada mal.


End file.
